


Rejection, Temptation, & All That Lies In-Between

by oceansinmychest



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, aus aplenty, what are timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/pseuds/oceansinmychest
Summary: The Devil's inside Miss Ives. You always liked to play with fire, Sir Malcolm.





	

She calls to him with her siren song and black, black eyes.

She's a mockery of the woman she formerly was – a mere shell – a harpy that actively seeks out his destruction and now? He welcomes it.

Her breath scorches his neck, teeth bared in a rather feral state. If he could peer into those charcoal pupils, he would see naught but madness and oh, how it chilled him to the bone.

“Why do you resist me so? Your beloved, prodigal son rejected our dear Miss Ives. Are you to follow in his footsteps? Has she not suffered rejection enough?”

The Devil hisses while his fingers ghosting down his sleeves. He's in his night shirt with the lapel flapping open loosely. The ambiance in the room speaks of desires untold, a dim amber glow that illuminates his sunken, aged features. Sir Malcolm Murray resembles a Roman soldier past his prime, weathered beyond belief.

Still, she's beautiful, a vixen parading around in funeral dresses. 

“I never deserved her,” he insists softly with a newly found vulnerability that the Devil relishes. She drinks it in, finer than wine, sweeter than sin. “--But I deserve you.”

He's well aware that the phantasm is an illusion, a projection of Vanessa Ives. She'd given her life not for Mina, but for him. Malcolm supposes that he will be forced to endure that guilt with her throat on his chest, bared and inviting for his teeth to sink in.

She's dipping her fingers lower, exposing the top of her pale, pale breasts for him. He swallows, eyes fluttering shut. Sir Malcolm holds his breath, his gaze cast elsewhere – towards the bookshelf. Still, a digit caresses the underside of his jaw, forcing him to look. That, he does.

“Will you reject her... Again? She dreamt of you. I dreamt of you, Sir Malcolm. How I longed for you...”

And now, he thinks to himself, if only he never turned her away from his estate those wicked, harsh years far removed from present day.

He could have had her.

Not this copy that he embraces.

She tastes of ash, of damnation, but he'll press the kiss a little deeper with his hand upon her back in hope that the dark, enigmatic Vanessa Ives will come out to play.


End file.
